


Cabin Cold

by MGirl113



Series: DEH Sickfics [3]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Adorable Connor, Background Alana Beck/Zoe Murphy, Bisexual Evan Hansen, Cold, Cold Weather, Dear Evan Hansen References, Fever, Gay Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Gen, Implied Alana Beck/Zoe Murphy - Freeform, Influenza, M/M, Poor Connor, Sick Character, Sick Connor, Sick Connor Murphy, Sickfic, Winter, sick! connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 23:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15036149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MGirl113/pseuds/MGirl113
Summary: Connor has a cold and Evan isn’t sure what to do.Based on this prompt- 3. You’re sick with a cold at my cabin that has no wifi and no cell service and we both can’t remember if you starve a cold or feed it???? So im panicking and you’re panicking and evERYONE’S PANICKING.”http://promptsfordays.tumblr.com/post/124118783970/sickfic-ideas





	Cabin Cold

**Author's Note:**

> May or may not have stolen written sneezes from here- https://sickficprompts.tumblr.com/post/152054551831/snezfic-things

" _Ht'ksshh_!" Connor sneezed once again into a tissue, wiping afterwards. "God fucking dam'b it..." he groaned.

Evan frowned, passing another tissue to his poor boyfriend. "Poor babe."

Evan and Connor were spending a week of their winter at a private cabin they rented in the middle of nowhere- and lucky for Connor, he came down with a bad cold almost right after arriving. On the first day, Jared, Alana, Zoe, and them decided to have a snowball fight before the two boyfriends had to leave for their plane. The five were having fun, making forts and acting like little kids.

Connor only had his black hoodie on when the fight was playing out, as he'd left his shell coat in the car and claimed not to get cold easily. However, as the fight played out, Zoe took a hefty amount of snow in her hands and shoved it in his hood and preceded to flip his hood over his head. He all but _screamed_ and after jumping around in sheer pain, threw snow into her face to retaliate.

Not to his luck, on the plane he felt his nose start to twitch and then he sneezed. Then he sneezed again. And _again_. Throughout the rest of the plane ride he was reduced to a shivery, sneezy mess.

And now three days later, here he sat, in a bundle of blankets and pillows surrounded by tissues. Happy fucking day.

"Het- _kshh_!" He blew his nose into another tissue before idly tossing it onto the floor.

"You need more Con?" Evan asked. Connor nodded sluggishly, therefore he got up and retrieved another box from the kitchen.

"Than'gs Evan'd," he smiled, Evan staring with sympathy at his congested voice. "Ah, this sucks so m'buch," he groaned, burying himself deeper into the nest of blankets and pillows.

"Are you cold?" Evan asked, as if it wasn't too obvious coming from the cozy nest sitting next to him. Connor looked to him in amusement.

"What do you _thing'k_ , hun'd?" He smiled.

"Does your head hurt?"

“A little."

"Do you need medicine?"

"N'do."

"Are you thirsty?"

" _N'do_ , Evan'd," Connor sighed in slight annoyance. "Jesus, you're just like Cyn'dthia."

Evan blushed, scratching the back of neck in embarrassment and looking down. "Sorry,"

Connor smiled at him. "Aw hun'd, it's okay," he chuckled. "How bout we watch som'bthing, yeah? How do you feel about N'Dewsies?"

"I love N'Dewsies!" Evan laughed, imitating his poor boyfriend's congestion. He received a half hearted shove to the shoulder. "Heh, I'll go set it up, okay? Stay here, don't move."

"Where else would I go?" Connor joked.

Evan returned with his laptop and looked up Netflix, only to find an error message.

"Huh?"

Connor looked to him wondering, "What is it?"

"There's no service or WiFi. The internet's completely down," he said. He pulled his phone out of his back pocket, then reached for Connor's. He tapped a bit on the screens, then huffed. "Yeah, it's not working on the phones either."

Connor dropped his face in confusion. "Why's that?"

Evan hummed. "The storm. There was pretty much a blizzard last night all throughout this morning." He noticed Connor was about to cut in before stopping him early. " _You_ didn't notice because you were knocked out cold for the last 12 hours or so."

Connor blushed red. "Oops...?"

Evan smiled. "Heh, it's fine babe! At least you _got sleep_. I was worried you'd never take a nap. Anyways, we can just cuddle if you want?"

"I'd thing'k I'd like that."

Connor opened up his nest and made a space for Evan to crawl in, and the two snuggled together, Connor nuzzling his face into Evan's neck.

Evan giggled. "Hehehe, that tickles."

Connor smirked. "I kn'do."

A few minutes into their session, Connor was resting his head on Evan's lap, and he was hella comfortable. His eyes were fluttering closed. Just when he was about to fall asleep, Evan felt Connor's breath hitch.

"Connor?" He asked, as Connor raised his head, a pre-sneeze face starting to form. He raised his hand to his mouth, he used the other to fruitlessly pat the couch for a tissue, as his eyes were squeezed shut.

Evan quickly passed him one, watching as Connor shakily clutched it in his hand and brought it to his mouth.

"Huh... _hih_...Hi- _Hit'choo_!! Hih- _tschh_!! Hihh... _hih-tschiew_!!" He started rapidly sneezing, one after another. "Huh- _tshh_!! _Huhh'tsch_!! Huh-tchoo!!"

"Connie you okay?" Evan asked, though in his mind he knew he wouldn't really get an answer.

"I...eh... I c-can't- Ehhh... _hehh_ - _k'tshIEW_!! _Hehh'kSHEW_!! _Hehh_...hehh'kshHEWW!!" He let out another string of desperate sneezes. "I-I eh... I think it's over," he sighed, flopping back onto the couch as all his energy was out.

"This seems bad, I think your cold is getting a little worse. You haven't had a fit like that since we were on the plane," Evan frowned. Connor nodded, blearily blinking away the moisture in his eyes that were a result on the sneezing fit.

 “Oh boy, um... A-Are you hungry?” Evan asked. Connor shrugged half heartedly. “I’ll Um... Maybe there are somethings you can eat in the kitchen.” Evan got up and walked to their mini fridge, rummaging around for some sprite or fruit. But suddenly a thought struck him. He ceased his searching and popped his head out the door to look at the thin boy.

"Wait Connor- I'm sorry again but I have one more question," Evan widened his eyes staring at him.

Connor raised an unamused eyebrow at him. "Ah... What?"

"Do you starve a cold... or feed it?"

Connor felt his eyes widen as well and they both held an expression of utter contemplations. Their faces read, " _Oof, I didn't think about that."_

"I uh..." Connor dazed. "I don'gt... I don'gt kn'dow."

Evan frowned. "It's okay, I can just look it-" Evan started to tap on his phone. "Oh..."

Connor propped himself up to sit on his knees. "Oh?"

"Remember? There's no WiFi or cell service," Evan frowned. "Which also means we can't go out either. For shopping or anything."

"Wait what? How should we kn'do if..."

"Um..."

There was a silence. 

And then Evan panicked.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god what if we do something wrong?" He paced back and forth on the ground. "If we feed it you might get a stomachache ache and get nauseous and throw up, but on the other hand if we don't feed you anything and we're wrong you might pass out and-"

"Woah, woah Evan! Calm down," Connor interrupted him before he got too far. "It's okay. We'll just wait for the tim'be bein'g and figure it out later. Until then'd I'll just take a nap."

"Okay..." Evan frowned, 

So with that, Connor let out a sigh of comfort as he disappeared back into his nest of blankets and pillows, nuzzling into the soft fabric.

A solid ten or so minutes went by, Evan was trying to jog his memory of what to do for his poor sick baby. He had been sleeping deeply, slightly snoring because of his congestion.

Suddenly though, Evan felt the cushions shaking. Confused, he looked to his Wright and found Connor trembling madly in his sleep, so much Evan felt his leg moving from the force of his tremors. His eyes widened.

“Connor!” He started to shake him up, but connor didn’t budge at all. “Connor wake up! Please wake up!” He touched his fingers to his forehead moving his hair out of the way.

“Jesus!” He pulled his hands out of the way. He was burning hot. Evan didn’t have a thermometer, and he didn’t think he had time to get one. 

He shoved his arms around Connor’s midsection and hauled him over the cushions. Still unconscious. In a panic, he set him down again and bolted to the bathroom, running the tub full of ice cold water.

He ran back for Connor and tried his best to keep from dropping him as he hauled him to the restroom, feeling Connor’s long limbs dragging him down.

Finally, he reached the tub and without a second thought, lowered Connor into the freezing water, waiting for him to wake up and hoping his fever went down.

He only had to wait half a minute or so before Connor gasped and screamed, jolting up out of the water. “ _AUGH_! OH G- _GOD_ F-F-FUCKING? WHAT T-THE _HELL_!?”

Evan sighed out in relief and helped his poor boyfriend out of the water and wrapped a warm towel over him. He had to help Connor out of his clothes, feeling awful as Connor let out little whimpers as he was being changed into warm clothes.

Once he was changed into warm, thick clothing, Evan led him to bed, and ran his hands through his long, chocolate hair because he knew it made him calm down. He spoke, “Connor, I think you have the flu...”

Connor nodded sleepily. Evan cooed, “It’s okay. We’ll be back tomorrow, yeah? Then back home. We can take you to the doctor too.” Connor nodded once again. Evan chuckled. He was about to wish his beloved goodnight when he felt his phone vibrate. He picked it up confusedly to see the Caller ID was none other then his sister in law.

“Alana?” Evan picked up.

_“Evan! How are things? We just got back home to Zoe’s place. How’s Connor? You said he was sick, right?”_

“Wait- How are you calling? There’s no...” Evan checked his phone home screen to realize both the cell service and WiFi were back in order. “What? I’m- never mind. Lana, I have a question.”

_“Yeah?”_

“Do you starve a cold or feed it? I think Connor has the flu, and I wanna make sure,” he hummed, twiddling his fingers.

_“Don’t starve! It’ll make him feel worse. Just give him some sprite. It’ll soothe his stomach.”_

Evan smiled. “Thanks! I should go get that. Thanks!” Alana hung up and Evan went to retrieve a sprite from the fridge. By this point Connor was up.

“Hey Connie, how you feeling?” Evan asked, handing him the already opened can of soda.

“Eh, I’mb okay I guess...” he shrugged, gratefully sipping the drink. “Pretty tired though. Gonn’da take a nap.”

“Okay,” he grinned. “Sweet dreams my lovely.” Evan left the room and immediately looked up direct flights back home.

Connor may have a cold personality, but he certainly can’t handle the weather.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This sucked I’ll do better I promise


End file.
